wolfendorffandomcom-20200215-history
Statue of Tivr
The Statue was one of the artefacts found in the Brass Bound Chest. It was claimed by Crannys Snr.. Origin of the Artefact Tivr was an Etruscan moon-god. More can be read about him here: *Etruscan Mythology *Etruscan Gods It is not known where Julia obtained this statue, but it is certainly authentic. Given her travels in Europe, it is entirely possibly she acquired it in Italy, perhaps finding it herself while exploring ruins, or perhaps via a dealer in antiquities. Effect of the Artefact The artefact was activated on the 2nd May. While in the Bleeding Wolf, Crannys Snr. was musing on the nature of the artefact when, following a minor accident with a beer glass, Farmer James accidentally got blood on the statue. A sudden hush seemed to descend on the room, a palpable silence, as the sensation of an otherworldly presence made itself felt. The statue in Snr.'s hand grew warm where the blood had touched it, and it began to emit a strange golden glow which expanded to encompass not just the statue but Snr. himself. The room grew dark as stormclouds gathered outside, blotting out the sun. The tension practically reverbed through the room. All eyes were on Snr, who seemed immobile, transfixed, a look of blissful rapture on his face as he was posessed by Tivr, the god of the statue. The golden aura around him seemed to sparkle and crackle with lightening, and there was a sense of awesome power. He spoke but the voice was not his own. It boomed and echoed in the enclosed space. The words were recorded later by the Mayor: "I am Tivr, and you have fed me with blood. In return I grant to you one gift. I know of the curse upon your town, and I will help you cleanse it. Reach out to whom you will, and flood them with my power. If they be wolf, I will heal them. As with blood you fed me, so shall I bleed away their curse." Snr. reached out, touching Jack from the Mountains, letting the power of Tivr heal him. A lightening bolt flashed from Snr.'s fingers to Jack's forehead and he fell to the floor as though dead. Immediately the power left Snr., the statue falling to the floor beside him with a great crack in it. The golden aura vanished, and the people in the inn found themselves able to speak again. Snr. staggered a little as the immense energy leaves him, clutching for a stool to support himself. The Mayor and MikeyNinja rushed to Jack, followed by everyone else. As they approached him, his form on the floor shimmers and seemed to melt between his human form and his wolf form, the skin twisting, hair growing and vanishing; he gave a scream of agony. A green smoke seemed to form around him and rise up to float above him, forming the shape of a wolf's head, then dispersing. It seems Jack was in fact the Alpha wolf - and that power has passed on to another member of his pack as Tivr's power healed him. As he regained awareness, Jack looked around him, confused. He had no memory of the last six months since his attack and conversion into a wolf. After some serious thought, the Mayor, announced that, although she rejoiced as much as anyone else to have Jack returned to humanity, his mental state would be too fragile to permit him to try and take part in the lynching process from now on. Category:Contents of the Chest